High Society
by galindapopular
Summary: When one Duck doesn't show at Eden Hall, another is severly disappointed. But she makes herself get over it. JuliePortman, JulieScooter
1. The Good Daughter

**Summary: When one Duck doesn't show at Eden Hall, another is severely disappointed. But she makes herself get over it. Julie/Portman, Julie/Scooter**

**Author's Note: So, here's something a little different. From me at least. It's not a sequel, its not continuous to anything, it even takes place during one of the movies (I've only done that 1 other time and it was in continuity lol!) Anyway, this will go all through D3 and then past it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...like, seriously, nothing, it blows a little!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Good Daughter**

"I just can't believe you're going," Abby sighed.

"You went," Julie shrugged as she pulled things out of her closet and put them into the suitcase on her bed.

"When I made the mistake of going to boarding school," Abby pointed out, "it was in Connecticut, not Minnesota. Also, I didn't leave you all alone with her during you coming out year! Seriously, I have six months of hell ahead of me."

"I'll be home before the real hell sets in," Julie laughed, "Long before the dress fittings."

"The dress fittings are not the worst part," Abby shook her head, "Seriously? I have to go through six months of ballroom dancing lessons with Richard Wilson."

"You decided on Dicky?" Julie said with a laugh.

"Well, he was the only halfway decent one of mom's approved list," Abby rolled her eyes. "Wait until yours, oh just you wait. I'm going to go to Europe that summer or something. But I will not be here."

"Stop being so dramatic." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Abigail!" They heard their mother screech, "Julianne! Where are you two?"

"Up here mother," Abby shouted, "Julie's packing."

"Abigail," she said panting, Julie's room all the way at the top of the house, was often a strain on her mother, "We have a lot to do this weekend."

"I know," Abby said, "our little kitten is leaving us." She hugged her little sister.

"Well, that too," she said, "but I just spoke to Margaret, if we get your gown in the next two weeks we can save over two hundred. So we have fittings to go to."

"Fittings?" Abby said, with a defeated and sarcastic tone, "Did you hear that Julie? I have to go to fittings."

"I wish I could go with you," Julie said, faking disappointment, "I have so much packing to do though."

"No, Julianne, you pack," their mother said, flailing her hand. "Abigail and I will go."

"But I'm helping," Abby said, grabbing some clothes and shoving them into Julie's suitcase. Julie let out a stifled giggle.

"Abigail," she glared, "do we have to have this conversation again? This year is very important for you. It will,"

"Cement me in society and determine whether or not I get a good husband," Abby nodded. "Isn't that a little old fashioned Mother?"

"That doesn't make it less true," she said, "If this year doesn't go smoothly, your future could very well be in jeopardy. It was hard enough to find an association that would take you after the Carter incident." Abby stifled a giggle, "It wasn't funny. It isn't funny. Julianne, we expect much more from you at Eden Hall."

"Of course Mother," Julie nodded, she was trying not to laugh herself. When her sister had gotten kicked out of her snotty Connecticut boarding school for streaking across school property with some boys was one of the funniest memories of her life. "I'll try to make you proud." She knew she would too, Julie was the good daughter, always obedient and quiet, the closest she got to Abby's rebellious streak was the hockey thing, which her father loved but her mother hated, so it wasn't really that rebellious. Well that and the secret that she kept on her lips from the summer before, her summer in Los Angeles.

"Good," her mother nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

"OK," she nodded, Abby stuck her tongue out at her as she walked out of the room, and Julie got back to packing.

* * *

Later that night Abby flopped down next to Julie who was sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"How was the fitting?" Julie asked, with a giggle in her voice.

"I hate you," Abby said, "I hate you so much. Jesus, I didn't think there was that much tulle in all of New England. Goddamn you for getting out."

"Well, you could have been out," Julie shrugged, "if you had just kept your clothes on."

"Very funny," Abby laughed, "Don't let them own you ok Jules?"

"What do you mean?" Julie looked at her.

"When you get out there," Abby explained, "and I'm not there to keep you from becoming a Stepford, don't let them change you and well, own you."

"I think the Ducks will keep me from becoming a Stepford," Julie nodded, understanding where her big sister was coming from. "But I promise, I won't let them own me. And if I feel Julie The Cat dying and giving birth to Julianne, I will immediately strip down and run across campus naked."

"That's all I ask," Abby laughed.

* * *

A few days Julie woke up in her small dorm room at the Eden Hall Academy. So this was her life now. They had just gotten the news that Coach Bombay was dropping them and they were getting a new coach. Oh the joy. She had spoken to her father about it and he said he had no problem flying her home at a moments notice if she didn't like the new guy. 

"Hey Julie," Ken Wu poked his head into her room. "We're all heading down to that assembly now."

"Great," she said, "hey, uh, have you seen Portman?"

"Uh," Ken said, looking at her. "No, I guess he stayed with Fulton."

"Right," she nodded, "of course."

* * *

After the assembly Julie fumed as she walked to class, she had laughed at Charlie and the commuter Ducks antics at the assembly too, but moments like that were enough to cement the varsity's feelings that they didn't belong there. 

"Hey!" One of the guys from the varsity team ran and caught her. "You're Gaffney right?" She looked at him, tall, good looking, dark hair.

"Yeah," she said.

"Any relation to Abby Gaffney?" He smirked.

"She's my sister," Julie smiled, "why?"

"I went to Carter with her freshman year!" He laughed.

"You went to Carter?" Julie cocked her head to the side. "How did you end up, no! Were you one of the five?"

"Yep," he smiled, "Scot Vanderbilt," he offered her a handshake she took it and smiled.

"Scooter!" One of the other players, the one who had commented about his little brother losing out on a team spot, shouted to him.

"Scooter?" She looked at him.

"It's a stupid nickname they gave me," he said, "See you around, uh,"

"Julie," she said, smiling at him. He was cute, not that that mattered to her, because she had a boyfriend, type thingish, person coming, or waiting, or whatever.

"Julie," he smiled, "tell your sister I say hi." He winked at her and headed over to his team. She smiled, so, one of Abby's streaking buddies was around, that was going to be interesting. While she was taking it in, she noticed Fulton out of the corner of her eye. She ran over to him.

"Fulton!" She shouted and jumped on his back.

"Julie the Cat!" He laughed. "What's up, you ready for the preppy school?"

"Are you joking?" She smiled, sliding off and getting herself together, "I was bred for this remember?" He laughed, "Hey, did Portman stay with you last night, cause he wasn't at the dorm and I thought that maybe,"

"He's not coming," Fulton shook his head exasperated. She looked confused. "He didn't call you?"

"No," she said, quietly hurt, "not that he should have I guess, I mean it's not like, he's my," she sighed, "sucks for the team huh?"

"Yeah," Fulton mumbled. "I'm sorry Jules."

"Yeah," she said, "we should get to class."

"Yeah," he said, awkwardly. "I guess so."

* * *

After class and practice Julie walked up to her dorm room. Oh, a day of mixed emotions. She had been moved up to first goalie, thank God! She should have been to begin with, everyone knew how much better than Goldberg she was, but then there was also, whatever, it didn't matter. She sighed, picked up the phone in her room and called her house. 

"Hello?" Abby picked up, yes.

"Abby!" She said, "Hi."

"Julie!" Abby squealed, "God, I miss you already kid, how's school?"

"Good," she said, trying to be vague. "I met one of the five today."

"Shut up!" Abby laughed, "which one, who's there?"

"Scot Vanderbilt?" Julie said, giving it a shot.

"Oh," Abby nodded, "yeah. He's a pisser. You'll like him."

"His friends were kinda dicky to mine," Julie said.

"Does that surprise you?" Abby asked. "I mean, really Julie?"

"I guess not," Julie said.

"So," Abby said, "Are we just going to not talk about him?"

"He didn't come," Julie sighed.

"Really?" Abby said. "No way!"

"Totally," Julie sighed, "Fulton told me."

"Ouch," Abby said, "that stings."

"Yeah," Julie said, "It doesn't matter really, I guess, I mean its not like we were official or anything."

"Still," Abby said, "he should have told you. Oh well, now you can make Mother happy and date Adam Banks." Julie laughed, since LA her mother had been pushing her towards Adam.

"Oh yes," Julie smiled, "or any of the countless boys like him here."

"Like Scot Vanderbilt," Abby said. "I mean his thing is,"

"Ewww!" Julie cut her off. "Abby, gross!"

"You're in high school now kid," Abby laughed, "you're not allowed to think penises are gross anymore."

"I don't think penises are gross," Julie said defensively, "but I don't see why we have to talk about them."

"I bet if it was Dean Portman's penis," Abby started.

"OK, stop right there," Julie said, "and stop saying that word."

"Julie," Abby sighed, "do we have to play the penis game?"

"No," Julie said, "we do not."

"Penis," Abby said very quietly, "OK, you're turn."

"No," she said, "I'm not playing."

"Penis," Abby laughed a little louder.

"Do you want Mother to hear you?" Julie said, suddenly Abby stopped. "Hah, knew that would get you, look I gotta take a shower, tell Dad I got moved to first OK?"

"OK, love you Cat," Abby said.

"Love you too," she smiled, "bye." And hung up. She knew Abby would cheer her up. Abby was the only person who knew about her and Portman, besides the Ducks. She considered it her ultimate influence, that Julie had spent her summer making out with a boy who's family had no connection, not much money and who acted in public the way Portman did. Even Julie admitted that it was thoughts of Abby that had inspired her to move on her feelings for Portman, because Julie the good daughter wouldn't have, if it weren't for Abby the bad daughter, Julie the good daughter would have held hands with Adam Banks, not french kissed Dean Portman. Oh well, it didn't matter now. Obviously he didn't care enough. Fine, if he didn't care, she didn't care.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little long, but there was a lot to set up! The other chapters will not be this long, probably not by half. Review it please!**


	2. A Crush is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

****Chapter 2: A Crush is Born**

"Banksie!" Julie called after Adam and rushed to catch up with him a few weeks later. He'd been avoiding, and avoided by the team for the past few weeks, now that he was on varsity.

"Nice to know someone's talking to me," he smiled. The rest of the team had been giving him kind of a hard time. "By the way, freezing our clothes, a nice move. Very Duck." She smirked.

"Can't let them own us right?" She gave him a look, she had a feeling that he had been letting them.

"That Scooter guy keeps asking about you," he teased her and pulled one of her braids.

"He's an old friend of Abby's," she shrugged. "What did you tell him?"

"Wasn't sure what to say," he smirked, "I mean, Julie the Cat spent half the summer making out with Dean Portman, but he's not around so,"

"You didn't tell him that?" Julie panicked, "Please, Adam, tell me that,"

"Relax," Adam laughed, "I just told him that you're great. And that you fight your preppy roots with everything you have." She laughed.

"I promised Abby I wouldn't become a Stepford," she shrugged. "What do you think of him?"

"Scooter?" Adam asked, she nodded. "He's a good guy, one of the few on that team. A little full of himself. How does he know Abby?" He raised his eyebrows.

"They went to the same school freshman year," Julie smiled. She had told Adam that story, because she knew he'd understand it. Or at least understand the feelings behind it.

"No!" He laughed. "That's awesome. Definitely have more respect for the guy now." Julie laughed. "Do you like him?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "he's a little safe you know?"

"What?" Adam said, "Older, good family, wouldn't have to hide it from your mom?"

"Basically," Julie laughed. "I mean, it'd be like dating you."

"Don't say it with such disgust," Adam said, mocking offense.

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "he got kicked out of two schools after Carter, if that's not bad boy enough for you."

"He asked you to talk him up," she laughed. Adam looked at the ground. "He did didn't he!"

"Get to lunch," Adam said, poking her, "The Ducks'll be worried about you."

* * *

"Banks said it was cool," Julie assured Luis as they got dressed for the dinner. 

"Still don't trust it," he said, "those varsity guys, there's something about them."

"They're probably not all bad," she said, thinking of Scooter, "they're just,"

"Assholes?" He tried.

"Trapped!" She said, "They have to be liberated."

"Uh, ok," he nodded, "sure, whatever. It's still weird."

"You don't get it," she sighed, "it's like, ok, before I started playing hockey right?" He nodded, "You've seen those girls around campus, the Muffy's right?" He raised one of his eyebrows, "perfectly styled blonde hair, sweater sets, pearls? Well, I was on that track."

"What happened?" He asked, "because you are so far off that track now."

"Abby," she smiled, "she decided she didn't want it anymore, she got herself expelled from school, stopped playing along. So I thought I'd try it too. I'd always liked hockey, so I asked if I could join a team."

"And the rest is history," He nodded, "so what, you're saying we have to liberate them?"

"Something like that," she laughed. "Come on, it'll be fun." Julie's phone rang. "I have to get that. Hello?" She said, picking it up.

"Little sister," Abby said, "you are so lucky."

"Dicky step on your toes?" Julie laughed.

"Repeatedly," Abby said, "also did you know that crinolines come in three sizes? Poofy, ridiculously poofy and the size of a small car poofy?"

"I was not aware of that," Julie said.

"And guess which size mommy dearest chose for my dress?" Abby gagged.

"I'm guessing the one the size of a small car?" Julie laughed. Luis looked at her. "Abby's having debutante difficulties," she explained, he nodded. "You head down, tell everyone I'll be right there."

"Where are you going?" Abby said.

"Oh the varsity team is taking us out for dinner," Julie said, "they said it was some kind of tradition."

"That sounds fun," Abby said, "but didn't you say before that the varsity where a bunch of assholes."

"Well," she said, "they are, mostly, but the Ducks aren't going to turn down a free meal."

"What about Scot?" Abby said, "Is he going to be there?"

"I would assume so," Julie giggled.

"Tell him I say hi," Abby laughed. "And have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What exactly does that rule out?" Julie teased. "Bye Abby, enjoy your crinoline."

"Bye Julie," Abby said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

It wasn't fun, it was awful. That was just cruel and horrible. Revenge was going to be sweet though. She shook her head as she walked to her room. 

"Julie," Scooter stopped her in the hallway.

"Oh no," she shook her head, "don't you talk to me."

"Come on," he laughed, "it wasn't that bad."

"To you maybe," she shoved him, "or to those guys, but," she sighed, "they can't afford that kind of shit, Ok?"

"Alright!" He said, "I'm sorry. God, you're so much like Abby." Julie's face lit up. "No one's ever told you that?"

"No," she said, "I've always sort of been the opposite of Abby."

"I find that hard to believe," he looked down at her. "She always used to stand up for underlings too." She glared at him, he took a step back, "Sorry, that was uncalled for. But I expect retaliation Gaffney, Abby wouldn't like you to take this sitting down." He walked away laughing. Adam had been right, he was full of himself. But, well, he was cute, and seemed to get her.

"Gaffney!" Russ, cut her off this time, "You ready for revenge?" She smiled.

"Born ready," she said, "why, what are you thinking?"

* * *

**Review it please!**


	3. Unlasting Sweetness

**Author's Note: So yeah, wow, I wrote three chapters for this one in one day...haha, I'm weird I know. I'm just really loving this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, you know the drill!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unlasting Sweetness**

As Julie watched the varsity players scurry into their rooms after they had challenged them to a game, she saw Scooter look at her and nod with a smile. Apparently he approved. Was what she had just done Abby level? Was he telling her that she was in, or out as it was? Had she finally brought down Julie the good daughter?

* * *

"How are we going to beat those guys?" Ken said, as the dorming Ducks sat in some of the guys room, after showers and settling in.

"We can take them," Russ said.

"They're big," Dwayne said, "and more experienced."

"Not to mention they have our best player," Ken said, "and we're short a bash brother."

"We can do it without Portman," Julie said, putting up a strong front, but inside she was with the guys. The Ducks were at a huge disadvantage here.

"What about them having Banks?" Luis said.

"Who needs Banks?" Russ said. "We won in LA without him, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, agreeing. She just hoped he was right.

* * *

"What's going on with you and the varsity goalie?" Connie asked resentfully, as she and Julie changed into school close after their humiliation and twenty laps.

"What?" Julie looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The other night at you two seemed pretty friendly," she shrugged, "and Luis said he sees you two talking in the dorm all the time, and then you were talking to him before the game."

"We understand each other," Julie said defensively, she felt like Connie was on the attack. "He's actually an OK guy. He was friend with Abby at,"

"What about us?" Connie cut her off, she was obviously really upset about this. "What about Portman?"

"Oh, what about Portman?" Julie shouted at her. "Do you think I like that he just didn't show up and then decided to just not tell me about it? Do you think that was easy for me?"

"You seem ok," Connie shrugged, "I mean you seem to have moved on."

"You don't get it," Julie shook her head.

"You know what," Connie shook her head. "I guess I don't. I mean, I thought the team was the most important thing to everyone, but obviously Charlie and Fulton feel differently, and so do you."

"Connie I'm for the team!" Julie said. "But I do like him. Don't make me choose, that's not fair."

"Whatever." She said and stood up and walked out. Julie sighed. What was this place doing to them?

* * *

Later that day she walked in the hallway and Scooter walked up next to her. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Are you mad at me?" He said chasing after her. "Because I was serious this morning, let's call it even."

"My whole team is falling apart," She looked at him. "We lost our coach, we lost two of our best players."

"Conway and Reed?" He asked, the whole school had heard about Charlie and Fulton leaving.

"Banks and Portman!" She spit at him. He nodded. "And then we lose two more, the two who kind of hold it all together by the way,"

"What does this have to do with me?" He looked at her.

"You're a part of this," she said, "this world that's pulling us apart!"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He smiled. She dropped her jaw.

"Did you just hear a word I said?" She asked.

"Yes," he laughed, "it sounds like you're stressed. And going out and having a good time is usually a good cure for that kind of stress."

"I can't go out with you," she shook her head. "Maybe, I could have, but after this morning,"

"What happened this morning?" He said, "Besides Conway throwing a hissy."

"He wasn't the only one," She sighed. "Look, they already don't like that I'm friends with you."

"Julie," he said, "I know your teammates don't like me. But do you like me?"

"I do," she said quietly.

"So what's the problem?" He looked down at her and moved close.

"Scooter," Rick Riley called to him. Scooter rolled his eyes.

"I freaking hate that name," he laughed.

"Go," Julie said, "go to your team. I'll stick with mine." She walked away.

"Julie!" Goldberg ran up to her. "Amazing news for the game tonight!"

"What Goldberg?" She sighed, "There is not going to be anything good about tonight's game, Orion's pissed, we're short two players,"

"One player!" He smiled, "Fulton's back!" Her eyes lit up. "I knew you'd be happy to hear that."

"I am," she laughed. "Thanks."

"You OK?" He asked, "I mean, I know you came into the year pissed, because of the whole,"

"The Portman thing," she nodded, "I know. I'm fine. It's just a bad day that's all. I'm gonna go call my sister."

"Cool," he said. "See you at practice."

"See you," she nodded and walked up to her room. She dialed Abby's line at home.

"Abby's own personal hell, how can I help you?" She said perkily.

"Abby," Julie whined, "I hate it here."

"Then come home," Abby said. Julie laughed, "I'm serious. She changed the color scheme today Julie. I had resolved myself to gold and blue, it looks nice, but no, no, no, no, no, today she decides that gold and blue is tacky. Tacky! So now, its pink and green, which means, new flower arrangements, new table cloths, new everything. Julie I'm going DIE! Come home!"

"No, I win," Julie said, "my day has been worse."

"Not possible," Abby said, "Why what happened?"

"The varsity handed us our asses in an unofficial and very very bad game this morning," she said, "and then our coach caught us and flipped. Then Charlie and Fulton quit the team."

"So now you're down four?" Abby said, trying to follow.

"Yes," Julie sighed, "and then Connie flipped out on me and said that being friends with Scot was betraying the team, which it is a little bit. But the thing is I really really like him. Not to mention, everyone is still talking about Portman, and how shitty he's been. Then he asked me out,"

"Scot?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Julie sighed, "and I said no, because I don't want the team to be mad at me. But I really want to go out with him. Things are looking up though, because apparently Fulton's coming back."

"Oh sweetie," Abby said, "come home, this instant, and I will hug you, and you can convince your mother that gold and blue are not tacky."

"I can't," she laughed, "then we'll be down four again. But when I talk to her I will say something about the gold and blue."

"Thank you!" Abby said. "And Jules?"

"Yeah," she whimpered.

"Go out with him," Abby said, "You know how I said don't let them own you?"

"Yes," Julie said quietly, "but you meant the preps and Muffys right?"

"I meant anyone." She said, "That means Ducks too."

"They don't own me," she said, "I just don't want to upset things further."

"Julie," Dwayne said, "Come on we have a game."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Abby I have to go, we have a game."

"Alright," Abby sighed. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye," Julie sighed. Was Abby right? Was she letting them own her?

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Shit On

**Author's Note: Uhh, so I know people are reading this, I can track the hits. Which I appreciate. I would appreciate reviews more though...SMILES!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 4: Shit On**

"Could this day get any worse?" Averman asked using the same tone as Chandler from Friends. Good old Averman, trying to cheer everyone up after their humiliatingly awful game.

"Team?" Coach Bombay walked into the locker room.

"No," Guy said, finally smiling, he'd been in a bad mood, "But apparently it can get better!" Julie looked up at their old Coach, he looked tired.

"I know you've all had a hard day," He said, "unfortunately what I have to say isn't going to make it better." They all looked at him, no he wasn't just tired. He had been crying. He looked around. "Where's Charlie?"

"Charlie quit," Russ scoffed.

"Right." Bombay nodded, "Anyway, we've gotten some bad news." He sighed loudly, they could see the tears forming in his eyes. "You all remember Hans, well, it turns out he's been very sick. And earlier today her passed on." They all took a moment to process this. Julie looked over at Connie, who's eyes had filled with tears. Even Fulton had started to cry. She was too shocked to let any tears out. Hans? This wasn't possible, he was just always there. The original Ducks told all these stories about when the team first came together, over the past year he had been there for all of them. "The funeral is tomorrow morning. I think it's important that you're all there."

"We'll be there Coach," Fulton said, they all nodded. Let him speak for the team, someone had to now. As they changed and walked out of the locker room, Connie stopped Julie and hugged her, tears still in her eyes.

"Julie, I," she said, she couldn't finish, she just started sobbing.

"Connie," she said, holding her, "It's alright."

"It just seems so stupid now," She said, "and I was mad, about Charlie and Fulton, and it was stupid."

"No," Julie said, "it's fine, we're fine, OK?"

"OK," Connie said, "God, this is so weird."

"I know," Julie said. "Go home OK? Relax, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Julie walked back to the dorm. She was wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey there Gaffney," Rick Riley stepped in front of her and grinned. She wanted to punch him.

"Go away," she said. She didn't want to put up with him right now, any other time she could deal with it, but just not now.

"You been crying?" He smirked. "What, about losing Captain Ducky? Or the game?"

"Just leave me alone," she said quietly, trying to walk past him but he blocked the door.

"You know at first I didn't, but now I do." She didn't like the look that he was giving her.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes.

"I see what he sees in you," he whispered, "you're spunky. I like that."

"Let me by," she said firmly.

"Ask nicely," he said with a greasy tone that she didn't like. She decided to make him feel it. She pouted and walked up close to him, he licked his lips as she neared him.

"Please," she said moving her face close to his, put her hands on his shoulders and then lifted her knee into his crotch pulling him down, he gasped for breath. "Let me by."

"Yeah." He said shifting to the side.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically perky. "Asshole."

"Very nice," Scooter nodded, he had been standing a few feet behind, "I was about to come to your rescue, but I see you don't need it."

"I can take care of myself," she smiled, but it quickly faded as they walked to one of the common areas of the dorm. She remembered everything that had happened, she lowered her head as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Hey," Scooter said, lifting her chin, "he definitely deserves that. I've wanted to do that for two years."

"No it's not him," she said, the tears forming in her eyes, "that's the best thing that's happened to me all day."

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"No," she said, "everything is horrible. The Ducks are dead, and the man who made us the Ducks is dead."

"Something happened to your old Coach?" He asked.

"No, no," she said, "Hans, he, he was like, Bombay's Bombay." She tried to explain. "He passed away this afternoon. The funeral's tomorrow."

"Oh God Julie," He held her, it felt really good. "I'm so sorry. You just got totally shit on today."

"Yeah," she laughed, uncomfortably. "Look, about this afternoon, I'm sorry."

"No," he said, "you're probably right anyway. Look, if you need anything, I'm around OK?"

"Thanks," she nodded, as she broke the hug and starting walking away, she turned around. "Hey, Scot," he smiled; she knew he would like her using his real name. "Would you mind not mentioning this to anyone? This isn't the first time I've done that, and last time I kinda took a lot of heat for it."

"Sure," he laughed, "our secret."

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

The next morning she got dressed, she was trying to numb herself. She was trying to be strong, she knew that Connie was going to be a mess. She wondered if Charlie would be there.

"So I see you ran right to your varsity boyfriend last night," Russ said, as she walked out of her room.

"Don't ok," she said, "not today."

"What's the deal there Julie?" He said, "I mean, I know you're bummed out about Portman but,"

"It has nothing to do with Portman," she snapped at him. "I like him OK? He's actually a really great guy. Also, he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever," he sniffed. "Just because he was friends with your sister,"

"It's not about Abby either," she sighed, "look, can we just drop it?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "Let's go, today's gonna be hard."

"Yeah," she sniffed. "Do you think Charlie's gonna be there?"

"Who knows," Russ sighed, "I hope so."

"Me too," she sighed. "God, we could have used him last night."

"Not having Charlie's not the problem," he shook his head. "We don't feel like a team anymore."

"And I bet I'm not helping right," she sighed.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said. "I've been thinking it."

"Great," she sighed, "thanks."

* * *

After the funeral she sat on a bench taking in the air. The service had been beautiful, especially the small speech Bombay had given. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. Everything was so confused now.

"Could you use some company?" Charlie smiled weakly and sat down next to her. "I hear you're not everyone's favorite right now either."

"You have no idea," she sighed. "Although I didn't bail, so they like me better than you."

"I couldn't stay," he shook his head, "we don't belong there Cat. Don't you see that?"

"We have to make ourselves belong Charlie," she explained. "We have to make them accept us."

"Yeah well," he said, "I don't change for people."

"It's not about changing," she said, "God, why does no one get it?"

"What don't we get?" He said, "Explain it, or maybe it's just something that idiot preps like you, Banks and that new guy of yours can understand."

"Don't lump me in with them," Julie said, he shrugged, "God you can be so stupid sometimes." She shook her head and stood up and walked away.

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE! Seriously, I want to know what people think of it...I need the validation...my life is small.**


	5. Good News

**Author's Note: Wow, so the last author's note begging for reviews worked...cool. Here's the deal with this story. I'm totally addicted to writing it. I can't stop. So I'm like four or five chapters ahead of what I'm posting...not a joke. That's why I'm posting like 3 times a day. I swear to all of you that I do have a life. But its just a little quiet around here lately, and as I said, I just can't stop writing this story. Anyway, thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good News**

The next day, once again they had happiness dangled in front of them, and then snatched away. Charlie was back, yeah, that was great, they had had a really fun morning, playing street hockey all together, even back with Bombay. It was like there was a chance that things were finally going to be right. But now they were losing their scholarships. She wondered what this meant for her, would her parents pull her and send her to some school in New England, closer to home with a better reputation. She sat on a bench with her head in her hands. This so sucked.

"How are you doing?" Scot sat down next to her. She smiled weakly at him.

"A little better," she nodded, "Charlie's back."

"I heard," he said, "I'm happy for you."

"We're also getting the boot," she said, "your friends will be happy about that."

"Julie, those guys are not my friends," he said, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. So you're losing your scholarships?" She nodded. "What does that mean for you?"

"I don't know yet," she said, he started to say something, "no, I really don't. I might just go home. Or maybe I'll go to Carter. My Dad wanted me to anyway."

"You'll die at Carter," he said.

"What?" She looked at him.

"You'll die there," he said, "you, Julie the Cat. She'll be dead, and in her place will be Julianne, in her sweaters and pearls, getting ready for her coming out and her two years at Vassar before she gets her MRS. Sooner or later they'll get you. You like to please people too much."

"You don't even know me," she said standing up. "How can you even say that?" She walked away.

"Julie!" Some of the Ducks ran up to her shouting.

"Guys what's going on?"

"Orion, Bombay," Goldberg said, between pants, "Plan. Fulton, explain."

"Coaches 1 and 2 came up with an amazing plan," Fulton smiled, "they're going to keep us in!"

"How?" She said, although seriously, she was going to have a heart attack if these roller coasters of emotions kept coming.

"We're not exactly sure yet," Luis smirked, "they haven't revealed everything. But we have more good news."

"What would that be?" Julie said, as if there could be.

"I quit varsity!" Adam smiled walking up behind them, she turned around and smiled at him. "Can't let them own you? Right Cat?" She gave him a huge hug. "Thanks," he whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't have done it without you."

* * *

The night Julie sat on the phone in her room talking to Abby. 

"He's a shit head," Abby said, "You'd survive anywhere."

"I think he's right though," she sighed, "I do try to please people to much Abby, it's always been my problem."

"But never at the expense of you," Abby stressed, "You've always been Julie."

"But you're always telling me," Julie said.

"Since when do I know anything?" Abby laughed, "Look kid, you're you, OK. I know I give you a hard time, but you can't stop being Julie! You should know that. And hey, if this big secret plan, your coaches hatched up doesn't work out, you can come home."

"Yeah," Julie laughed, "That's true."

* * *

The next day after their meeting with the board, Julie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. It had been perfect. Completely brilliant, they not only got to stay but they found out that most people wanted them to. Unfortunately the work that they were now doing in practice was not as much fun. It was like the training in LA when Bombay came back all over again, except that afterwards she didn't get to have as much fun after the practices ended. She'd been avoiding Scooter, she didn't really want to see him. Not after she found out what he thought of her. 

"I think I have sort of maybe good news for you," Charlie came up to her one day, "but first an apology,"

"We were all weird that day," Julie shrugged, "forget it, what's the news."

"Bombay said he was going to Chicago," He smiled, "he didn't say why. But I think I know."

"Charlie," she said, "it doesn't matter to me."

"Now you're lying." He smirked, "It does matter to you."

"No it doesn't," she said, "he doesn't care about me, I don't care about him."

"It's that simple huh?" He laughed. "You're a bad liar. You're telling me you don't miss him?"

"I didn't say that," she said, "But he made it pretty clear when he didn't tell me he wasn't coming,"

"He didn't tell anyone he wasn't coming," Charlie said, "Fulton called him, asked where the hell he was, and he said he wasn't coming."

"Oh," Julie said quietly.

"Yeah, but you know what," Charlie shrugged, "you like someone else right?"

"Charlie," she sighed, "Don't OK?"

"Nah," he said, "I'm serious, but come on, let's get to practice, tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah," she smiled, and looked over at Scooter standing by his locker. "I'll be right there." She walked over to him. "So, I'm staying."

"Yeah," he said, not even looking at her. "I know."

"I thought maybe, we could," she said, "well, you know."

"I guess you thought wrong," he shrugged and walked away. "See you around Gaffney."

"Scot wait," she ran after him, "what did I do?"

"Look, I get that you had a tough couple of days," he said, "OK? That's cool, but then you avoid me for like a week."

"I've been really busy," she said, "with practice and stuff,"

"And avoiding me," he smiled. She looked down sheepishly, he laughed. "I can't stay mad at you, don't know what it is."

"Well it's because I'm so charming," she said. "And you know, I think you kinda like me."

"Maybe," he laughed, "but I think you kinda like me too."

"See you on the ice," she smirked and walked away.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Two Kisses

**Author's Note: I love this chapter sooo much, remember how I said it would go beyond the movie...well, here the beyond begins...oooh doesn't that sound really ominous!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Two Kisses**

Julie stretched outside early that morning after the Ducks' win over the varsity. She needed to get out, yes, she and Scot had made up, and they were going out, well not a couple, but on a date. And he had kissed her, on the cheek, but still, it was a kiss. All this was good. But it seemed like, just like with all the other good things that had come, something bitter came along with it. He was back. Oh boy, was he back.

"Hey babe," she heard his voice and saw his feet in front of her. She decided to ignore him, and kept stretching. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?" She stood up but kept her face flat, not giving him any hint of emotion. "I mean everyone else did, but I figured you would wait til we were alone." He grabbed her waist.

"Welcome back Portman," She said pulling away, she went back to her stretching. "That was some stunt you pulled." She shook her head. His strip down in the penalty box the night before was the talk of school. Once the game was over he was already mobbed by cheerleaders and Muffys. Not that she cared, she had Scot.

"You loved it." He teased her. She looked up at him with all the rage she had been holding back. "Are you mad at me?"

"Wow he does have a brain!" She exclaimed sarcastically. She realized how mean it sounded, but she didn't care. "What did you think was going to happen here?" She looked at him.

"I dunno," he smiled, "I just sort of figured we would pick up where we left off." He moved in to kiss her, but she pulled away. "But apparently you don't want to."

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why am I sorry?" She said confused.

"No," he said, "I know why you're sorry. Why don't you?"

"There's someone else," she shrugged, "I like him. I don't want to screw it up."

"Oh right, the goalie," he nodded, "Fulton mentioned something, but I figured,"

"What, you come back and I drop him?" She said fuming.

"Well," he said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I'm not," she sighed. "OK?"

"Fine," he said, "have fun with your preppy boyfriend. Make Mommy and Daddy happy right?"

"What?" She turned to him, rage burning in her eyes.

"That's what it is right?" He smirked. "I mean he fits right in to their little country club world." He saw the look of anger on her face. "Just a quick question though. What was I?" Her expression changed to curiosity. "Just like some guy you went slumming with until you found that guy who fits into that world?" Julie wasn't sure if it was out of anger at him for pushing the exact buttons, or desire to prove him wrong, or just relief that he knew her well enough to push those buttons, but in that moment she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. She let herself go to the bliss of it all over again. She loved kissing him. When she finally pulled out, she saw him smile. "I've missed you, babe." He leaned down again. She pulled back. "Oh, what now?"

"That can't happen again," she said, "I've got to go." She put her headphones on and started going in a brisk jog. She let her feet beat against the pavement and she just went straight barely noticing her surroundings until she bumped into someone.

"Hey, I know you're having trouble staying away," Scot smiled down at her, "but warn me next time you're coming." She laughed and put her headphones down around her neck.

"Sorry," She mumbled. She looked up at him a smiled, what was she crazy? Why shouldn't she choose him? "Hi."

"Hi," he laughed, "you're up early. I'd think you'd still be sleeping off victory celebrations."

"We don't really celebrate like that," she said, as they started walking, "I just needed a run."

"Don't let me interrupt," he said, shaking his head.

"No," she said, "you're better."

"Better than a run?" He smiled, "That's high praise. What's up that you needed the run?"

"Portman," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes," he laughed, "the conquering hero. You're not happy he's back? I mean, he's back, Banks went back to you guys, the Ducks are all together."

"I'm glad he's back for the teams sake," Julie said, "just personally, I'd rather he not be here."

"Not following," Scot shrugged.

"We had a thing," she said, "over the summer, it never got resolved."

"Oh," he nodded awkwardly, "so you and me?"

"What?" she said, "Oh, no, I resolved it. We're still good. I just would rather not see him is all."

"Got it." He nodded. "So, I've been thinking about us."

"Yeah," she smiled. "What about us?"

"There's this really, really lame dance all the seniors put together," he blushed, "they throw it every year, everyone wears fancy clothes. It's stupid, but I was thinking,"

"Gee wiz, Scooter," Julie joked, twirling her hair around her finger, "Are you really asking me to the big dance? That's so swell! I mean, I would have thought that was only the kind of thing you would ask your steady."

"Haha," he said, "And don't call me Scooter, I excused it yesterday, but you know I hate it."

"I felt like it fit the whole bobbi soxer thing I was doing," she laughed, "but yes, I'll go. I'm not wearing anything poofy though!"

"God I would hope not," he laughed. "Can I try something?" He squinted at her. She raised an eyebrow. "No, just kissing you. For real this time, not chickening out and kissing you on the cheek."

"Oh," she smiled, "sure." She wasn't used to this, Portman usually just pulled her in and stuck his tongue down her throat. He smiled, put his hands softly on her waist, he leaned down slowly and put his mouth on hers. He softly parted his lips and moved his tongue into her mouth, she responded just as softly. This was incredible. It was the nicest feeling she had ever had. She felt warm and happy. When they pulled out she smiled. "Mmm." She said.

"Good?" He smiled.

"Very good," she nodded, "Can we do more of that?"

"Of course," he said. "Actually I'd rather we did it a lot."

* * *

**Reviews...reviews are nice!**


	7. The Visitor

**Author's Note: So thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them. Yeah, Portman's being an idiot, he's still going to be an idiot for a few chapters, although, Julie's going to be being an eensy bit annoying for the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Visitor**

"Ah!" Abby squealed, the next time Julie called her. "I'm so happy! Yay! But how's Portman?"

"Who cares?" Julie said, "he's a jack ass. Every day he's got his arm around a new Muffy."

"Didn't think he'd go for the Muffys," Abby said, "Bimbos, cheerleaders maybe. But Muffys seem too high maintenance for him."

"I think he's just trying to piss me off," she said, "No faster way to do that then to hook up with a bunch of Muffys."

"It sounds like its working," Abby laughed.

"Please can we talk about something else?" Julie groaned. "How's the debut going?"

"Good," Abby said, Julie stopped.

"Good?" Julie said, "How is it going good?"

"It turns out she was right," Abby said, "Pink and green look so much better than gold and blue. Also, I convinced her to downsize to absurdly poofy. So things are pretty good."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Julie said. "I'm glad that we're both happy."

"OK, I lied," she said, "the pink and green are awful. And while I did convince her downsize the crinoline, the dancing is still pathetic."

"Why didn't you bring Brian Billings?" Julie said, "I mean, everyone besides the parents know he's gay but he's an awesome dancer."

"Nah, apparently some of the parents know," Abby said, "He wasn't on the list."

"Bummer." Julie said. "Hey! Idea."

"What?" Abby said.

"Come visit me!" Julie said, "For a weekend. It'll be fun, and you'll get away from the debutante nightmare!"

"Come visit you?" Abby said. "Julie, typically older siblings don't do the visiting,"

"No," she said, "stay in a hotel or something, but come out here. Please! I miss you. And I know Scot would like to see you."

"I'll run it by them," Abby smirked. "MOTHER!" She shrieked. Julie pulled the phone away from her ear. Abby's yells were nothing new to her, but they still hurt her ears. "Yeah she said it's cool. I'm going to fly out next weekend OK?"

"Wow," Julie said, "that was quick. Well, I've got to go, lunchies with the duckies."

"Cool," Abby said, "See you next week!"

* * *

"Abby's coming," Julie smiled as she set her lunch tray down. 

"Here?" Goldberg said, "you're nutty rebel of a sister is coming here?"

"Yes," Julie squealed. She looked over and saw Luis nodding at her, "She's never been interested before, I doubt anything's changed there."

"Lots of people weren't interested before," he said, winking at the blonde cheerleader he had stolen from Riley, who was walking past, "but apparently I'm the man now."

"Dude, you were the man for a moment," Averman said, "I think that title now goes to Port…" Julie looked over at him, "Or it's still you."

"Guys," she said, "you can talk about him OK? I'm with someone else, it's fine." As she spoke she saw him walking in arm around yet another girl. She looked furiously around for Scot.

"Hey team," Portman said, as he kissed her, "I'll catch up with you later, babe." She giggled and walked away. Julie stared down at her plate. "What's going on?"

"I was just going to find my boyfriend." Julie said, standing up and stomping out of the cafeteria.

"What's with her?" He asked. The rest of the team looked down at their food. "Oh, are you all pissed at me about this too? I wanted to get back together."

"You kinda left her hanging bro," Fulton said. "I mean, she was like really bummed out about it for a while."

"She moved on OK," he spit out, "Right into some preppy's bed."

"She's not sleeping with him," Connie said, "they've only even kissed once." All the guys looked at her. "What? Girls talk about these kinds of things."

"Whatever," he said, standing up. He walked out and found her. "We need to talk."

"What Portman?" Julie said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He said, "Seriously?"

"I'm not mad at you," she said, brushing him off.

"Yes you are." He said, "I think I deserve to know why."

"Because Portman," she sighed, "you're a jackass."

"Oh good," he said, "I'm glad we're being specific."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"What?" He asked, still not understanding.

"That you weren't coming," she said, "I mean, if we were, if you cared, why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured it was easier," he shuffled his feet, he looked shy and insecure, she had never seen him like that. "I mean, it's not like we were, I mean, we never said, I thought a clean break would be good."

"Do you know how many guys asked me out in Maine when I got back?" She said. "I didn't say yes to a single one of them, because I figured when we got here we would be together."

"What, do you think I just ran around Chicago making out with every girl I saw?" He said.

"Seems like that's what you've been doing here," she said.

"Yeah well," he started, until he realized he had no answer. Finally he came up with the lamest one he could muster, "You have a boyfriend."

"He's not really my boyfriend," she said sheepishly, "I mean I like him, and we're going to go out."

"Connie said you've only kissed him once," he smirked. "And the guys were saying that you really missed me."

"Connie needs to learn to keep her mouth shut," Julie muttered, and then looked up at him. She knew the smile he was giving her. "And you need to stop looking at me like that," she warned him.

"Like what, babe?" He kept smiling, she bit her lip as he backed her into a wall.

"Like you're going to do what I think you're about to do," she said softly as he kissed her hard. He moved his hand up her shirt, she had only let him do this one other time, at that campout after the games, she remembered that she had enjoyed it then too. She pulled out, "Portman," she whispered, "Stop, OK? We can't do this anymore."

"What does he have that I don't have?" He asked, she shook her head, "I'm serious. Besides the money."

"It's not about you," she said, "and it's definitely not about the money. He just sort of gets me, you know?"

"And I don't?" Portman looked at her, she could see how hurt he was.

"I just said it wasn't about you," she said, "Look, I really like him."

"I thought you really liked me," he said quietly.

"I did," she said, "I mean, I do, but well, you weren't here, and the team was falling apart and Hans died, and," she sighed, "and you weren't here." He put his arms around her.

"I know," he nodded, "and I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and let him hold her for the moment. She felt safe but small in his arms. It was a feeling she had always liked, from the first time he held her.

"Julie?" the moment broke, she looked up.

"Scot," she gulped. "Look, I can explain."

"Yeah." He said, quietly, "OK, explain Julie."

"Look man," Portman said stepping in, "She was just telling me that we're done. See you at practice ba-Julie." He nodded and walked away.

"That didn't look like good bye to me," he glared at her. She sighed.

"Scot, I'm sorry," she said, "really, I've been distracted."

"By big muscley team mates?" He smiled, she was glad that he was smiling.

"Am I forgiven?" She said. He kissed her softly in that way that she had loved the first time. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Stop talking so much Gaffney." He said, she giggled as he backed her into the wall and started kissing her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Make A Choice

**Author's Note: Hey, so I've had this chapter written like FOREVER, I just didn't feel like posting it. Anyway, sorry for that. Hope that people are still reading it. **

**Disclaimer: You guys know how that works by now right?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Make a Choice**

"If someone doesn't stop spending all her time making out with a certain varsity goalie," Connie poked at Julie after practice while they changed the next Friday. "Someone's grades are going to go down." Julie giggled, and whacked her friend's hand away. "When does Abby get in?"

"Any minute," Julie shrugged, "she could be standing outside that locker room door, right now. Hey, do you and Guy want to double with me and Scot sometime?"

"Me and Guy broke up," Connie sighed, Julie looked at her, "We've been having a lot of problems lately."

"God, Connie, I'm sorry," Julie said, "I didn't even notice."

"We're pretty good at hiding it," she laughed. "And you've been busy."

"No excuse," she shook her head. "Honestly, Connie, I'm super sorry."

"Forget it," she said, "go, have fun with your new boy and your big sis, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Julie said, "You wanna come? We'll ditch Scot tonight and it can be just you me and Abby, girls night."

"Julie," she said, "I'm fine, I swear. Go!" Julie hugged her. "Gaffney, I swear to God,"

"Fine I'm going," Julie laughed.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Abby laughed, she shook her head, "Scot Vanderbilt, last time I saw you well, I saw all of you." 

"Abby Gaffney," he said walking up to her, "still fighting the good fight?"

"With every breath," she smiled, "so I hear you have your hands all over my little sister?" He looked down, awkwardly. "I'm kidding. The kid's crazy about you. Where is she?"

"Practice," he nodded, "their coach is nuts."

"She's mentioned that," Abby said.

"Scooter," Riley walked past, "Didn't think you'd have it in you to two time. Especially since Gaffney could probably kick your ass."

"Piss off Riley," he rolled his eyes.

"Who's Scooter?" Abby said, "Oh, is that you?" She pointed, Scot nodded. "What a stupid name. Who are you?"

"Rick Riley," he extended his hand and his sleazy grin, "if you get tired of him and want a real man,"

"Oh!" Abby said, "You're the little pissant my sister nailed in the nuts?"

"You're her sister?" He gulped.

"Yeah," Abby said, walking up to him, with a confident smirk, and her hands in her jeans pocket, "she learned all her moves from me too. Maybe you're interested in seeing the original?"

"See you around," Riley skulked away.

"Wow," Abby laughed, "he's a bigger ass hole than Julie said."

"He's pretty bad." Scot laughed, "He's my room mate."

"Sucks!" She said.

"So I hear you're a debutante?" He teased her. "You doing the whole thing, white dress, some twit your mom picked out ballroom dancing with you, a color scheme?"

"Shut up," she hit him, "I'm not the one who's still stuck at boarding school."

"This is school number four," he laughed, "You go through that many you realize they aren't going to let you stay home. It's not so bad here; it's gotten a lot better this year."

"Number four," Abby nodded approvingly, "Little sis goes for the bad boys. Have to hand it to her there," she saw his face lose color, "oh, sorry. Is that a touchy subject?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted honestly, "I mean, I found them together last week, but it's not like Julie and I are a couple, so I couldn't really say anything."

"She really likes you," Abby reassured him, "but well, have ya seen Dean Portman?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I see him everyday."

"Abby!" Julie ran up and hugged her sister. "Oh good you guys found each other."

"Julie wait up," she rolled her eyes, as Luis walked up. "Hey Scooter," Abby laughed. He glared at her. "Abby, it's good to see you again." He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Uh, you too Mendoza," Abby said, looking over at Julie, who just giggled. "Look, I got us reservations we should go."

"Good plan," Scot said, taking Julie's hand, she blushed. They started walking.

* * *

"When did Mendoza get so fine?" Abby said, as she broke a breadstick at the restaurant they were sitting in. "Seriously, the boy grew up." 

"Ugh Abby, gross," Julie said, "don't even think about going there."

"I haven't heard Muffy Mc Whatsherface complaining," Scot laughed.

"Mendoza hooked up with a Muffy?" Abby gasped, "Oh, no, bad plan. She'll eat his soul."

"Maybe you should save him," Scot raised his eyebrows.

"Ew," Julie said, "You," she pointed to Abby, "No touchy the team mates, and you," she pointed to Scot, "don't give her any ideas."

"Sorry," he said, and kissed her. "Oh, Abby is that weird for you?"

"Thought it might be," Abby shrugged, "surprisingly isn't."

"Good," Julie laughed. "Oh, Abs, sorry, we have to bail on you tomorrow."

"I know you have your queer society dancy thing," Abby rolled her eyes, she picked up a bit of salad and then pointed the fork at Scot, "You I expected better from. Taking her to stupid Muffy organized dance. I brought you the most shocking dress though!"

"Abby," Julie said, "No, I have a dress. I'm not wearing something super trampy just to get everyone talking."

"Fine," Abby sighed. Scot laughed.

"Are you two always like this?" He asked.

"Yes," they shrugged at the exact same moment.

* * *

The next night Julie smiled as she got dressed. Although she hadn't worn Abby's super slinky cut out thing, her dress wasn't exactly what you could call conservative either. It was really short and clung pretty tightly to her curves. That was why she bought it. 

"Can I come in?" Portman knocked on her door and shouted. She sighed, she couldn't really tell him to not come.

"Sure," she said, as she continued to pin her hair up. He opened the door and walked in, his eyes got really big. "Stop," she turned to him and saw him smirk. She thought for sure that he was going to make fun of her.

"You look hot," he said, "Wow, babe, are you finally going to let him in?"

"Do you really want to know that?" She looked over at him. "Seriously?"

"I know I want in," he said, she laughed awkwardly, "you know, if he's still not your boyfriend, there's still plenty of time to change your mind about tonight."

"What's my alternative?" She turned to face him. "Movies in a hotel room with my sister?"

"That's one of them," he laughed, "There's also me, I'm an alternative."

"I told you already," she said, he was giving her that look again, "That's not an alternative."

"It's always going to be one," he smiled and grabbed her. Why did this keep happening? Before she could realize it, she had pulled him over onto her bed and they were lying down making out. He started kissing her neck. "God, I've wanted to do this since I saw you again in the locker room," he whispered in her ear.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me!" She said, she didn't want to talk about it, if she talked about it, she would think about and she would know that it was wrong. He smirked and kissed her mouth hard again. He moved his hand up her skirt. "Oh God," she breathed out in between two of the kisses as she felt his hand play.

"Oh God good," he said, "or oh God bad?" She stopped, she wasn't sure. Crap, now she had to think. It felt so good, but she knew it was wrong.

"Oh God good," she decided, and pulled his head back down to her. "No," she pushed him off, "No, oh God bad. Do you realize we've really only seen each other three times since you got here, and each time its ended like that?"

"Yes," he said, "but we've always done that."

"I like someone else!" She shouted at him, "He's on his way here to pick me up and take me to this nice dance. I'm all dressed up for him."

"If you like him so much," he said, "why do you keep making out with me? We got pretty far there, Cat, I mean, the other two we can chalk up to accident, but that, that you wanted. We may pass the point of no return next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time," she sighed. "That was it, we're done."

"You said we were done the other two times too," he said, "Think about it. You obviously want me."

"Of course I want you," she said, hysterical, "Look at you!"

"Do you want him?" He asked she stopped. Did she? She liked kissing him, but did she want his hands on her, did she want him whispering into her ear while he did whatever it was Portman had been doing down there? "See, I don't think you do, I think that's why you keep coming back to me."

"I don't keep coming back to you," she pointed out, "You keep coming back to me."

"Yeah, but you let me," he pointed out right back.

"Yeah, well," she said, unable to come up with a response, "you should go."

"Julie," he shook his head, and stood up, "I like you babe, but I'm not going to be your side dish. Make a choice.

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	9. Julie's Decision

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one. It's called Julie's decision, but she doesn't actually decide, really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blahdy blah blah...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Julie's Decision**

Julie sat at the varsity hockey table at the dance, her cheek resting on her hand. She was thinking about what Portman had said.

"Are you alright?" Scot said, breaking her revelry, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," she said. She looked at him, and tried to picture him on top of her, she couldn't do it. "I just feel bad about ditching Abby that's all."

"Ok," he nodded. "Look, I know this sucks for you," she looked at him, "I mean, none of your friends are here, and that kind of thing."

"No," she said, "No, you're here," she kissed him softly, "That's enough." He smiled, she looked around the room and then at the door, her eyes got big as she saw Rick Riley enter with, "Connie!" She shouted and jumped up. She ran over to her friend. "Connie what are you doing here?" Scot quickly followed her, although he knew that she didn't really need the back up.

"I asked her to come, Gaffney," Riley sneered at her. "And apparently at least one of the Duck girls has manners." Connie looked at the ground; she looked beautiful, but not happy. Julie glared at him, she didn't like this.

"Well, I'm going to use the ladies room," Julie sighed, she looked at Scot who nodded. "If anyone would care to join me," Connie nodded and broke away from him. They walked to a private spot. "What are you doing?"

"He asked me," Connie shrugged, "Julie, it's just a dance, it's not a big deal."

"Connie, he maimed Guy," she said, "Or did you forget that?"

"Well, Guy's not my boyfriend anymore," Connie pointed out. "Besides, you're here."

"Scot is not Rick Riley!" She said, "He's nothing like Rick Riley, as a matter of fact he doesn't even like having to be on a team with Rick Riley. You know he only asked you because he figures that you're on the rebound and you'll let him do stuff."

"Look, Julie," Connie said, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, alright?"

"Fine," Julie shook her head, and walked away. When she got back into the main room, Scot intercepted her.

"Something's bothering you," he said, "What is it?"

"I don't like that she came here with him," she shook her head, "I don't trust it. I'm worried about her."

"Something was bothering you before they got here," he shook his head. "And don't say it's Abby, because I know it's not."

"Do you want me?" She looked him straight in the eye. "I mean, really, do you want to like pin me down to a bed and just have your way with me?"

"What?" He asked, "Julie, I'm not really,"

"I don't mean, would you," she shook her head, "I know you're not that kind of guy, but do you want to?"

"I guess," he shrugged, "if the opportunity came up."

"What if I told you that it was up?" She said, "Abby went out, I have her hotel room key, we could go right now."

"Are you serious?" He asked, "Julie, don't tease me, I haven't known you that long, but,"

"Kiss me and prove it," she said, he looked at her, still dumbfounded, "If you want me like that, kiss me like you want me like that." He grabbed her, one hand on her hair the other in the small of her back and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She responded by having to pull out so that she didn't faint. That settled the did she want him question.

"Like that?" He asked as they both caught their breath.

"Yeah," she said, "Like that. Let's go."

"You were serious," he smiled.

"Well, I don't have Abby's room key," she shook her head, "But I also don't have a room mate, one of the joys of being a girl on a hockey team." He smirked. "I've never done this before." She admitted quietly.

"You'll like it," he nodded, pulling her in. "I promise, you'll like it."

* * *

The next morning Julie woke up with Scot whispering in her ear. 

"I have to go," He kissed her, "I have practice. But I didn't want to leave you."

"Oh," she said, standing up, the bed was so small, she had to get up to let him out, anyway "yeah, it's fine." They kissed again.

"I had fun," he said, "was it OK?"

"It was great," she said, kissing him, "you were great, I'll see you later."

"Bye," he kissed her again as he left. She fell back onto the bed. About an hour and a half later she emerged and saw Connie sniffling in the hallway.

"Connie?" She said, "What are you doing here? It's Sunday."

"I didn't go home," she sniffed, "God, Julie you were right." She threw her arms around her neck.

"I didn't want to be right," Julie said, holding her. "What happened?"

"He," she stuttered, "he kissed me. And, that I didn't mind so much, but then he started, well, he asked if I wanted to go to his room, and I said no, and then he, he grabbed me and told me he didn't take a stupid little freshman to the dance to be turned down." She shuddered and started crying, "Julie, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, but I just, he told me he thought I was beautiful and that Guy was an idiot for breaking up with me. I liked that. And I knew it would make Guy mad, if I went to that dance and, then,"

"Connie did he?" Julie said, her face getting red.

"NO!" Connie said, "I kicked him in the balls and ran away, but I couldn't go home. I called my mom and told her I was sleeping in your dorm, and I just walked around."

"Well, we know between the two of us there's a good chance there won't be another generation of Riley's to screw everything up," Julie giggled.

"What's going on out here?" Portman said, walking down the hall. "Connie, what happened to you?"

"Riley," Julie shook her head, still red with rage.

"Where is he?" Portman said, "I'll kill him."

"No," Connie said, "Portman don't, I just want to forget about it."

"Nobody messes with you," he shook his head, "Julie? They have practice right?"

"Yes," Julie nodded standing up, "And I'm coming with you." He nodded. They walked out to the rink. On the way she wasn't sure why but she told him the whole story Connie had told her as well as what had happened the night Hans died. She knew she was just adding fuel to the fire, but she wanted to see Riley flattened. They saw the varsity team coming out of the locker room. She held her breath as Portman walked up to Riley, and punched him in the face.

"If you even look at either one of them again," He growled, "I'll fucking end you, you got that?"

"Fine," Riley said, "Keep the little prude. Looks like I picked the wrong one though, huh Gaffney?" He winked at her. Julie looked at the ground.

"What are talking about scum bag?" Portman asked.

"Just that both Duck girls aren't so uh," he laughed, "closed off."

"Julie," Portman looked at her, "What's he saying?" She was still so angry at Riley when another thought came into her mind. How could he know? She looked up and saw Scot walk out.

"You asshole!" She ran over and whacked him in the chest. "You told him? I bet you told everyone didn't you? You ran off to practice and told all of your buddies that you did it, you slept with me!"

"Julie," he said, grabbing her hands as they beat against his chest. "I didn't tell anyone. What are you even doing down here?"

"Portman was going to kill Riley," she said hysterical, "because of Connie and then he said that he picked the wrong one, and how else would he know?"

"Julie," Scot said, trying to calm her down, "he's my room mate, I stayed in your room last night, you do the math."

"Oh," she said quietly, "so you didn't tell anybody?"

"No," he shook his head, "But you just pretty much told everyone." She looked over and saw Portman standing completely still, his mouth open.

"You," he said looking at her, "you and, him, you." He swallowed, "I hope you two are really happy together." He walked off.

"Portman!" She said, starting to jog.

"Julie," Scot stopped her, "don't go after him."

"I have to," she said, "I mean, I have to explain,"

"Why do you have to explain to him?" Scot said getting angry, "What does it have to do with him?"

"Before the dance he told me I had to choose," she explained, "I want him to understand."

"Julie you told me that you two were over," He said, "Are you not over?"

"It's just not that simple," she said.

"No Julie it is," he said, "either you are, or you aren't."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	10. Repercussions

**Author's Note: So conclusions coming soon, in a few chapters. This is a not so fun chapter, kinda sad actually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Repercussions**

"Shit!" Portman shouted once he was out of the vicinity. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she slept with him. Of course she chose him, she had tried to tell him that she was going to, but he didn't listen. Why shouldn't she choose him? He was older, smarter, richer, didn't leave her in a new school without telling her. But he thought that he at least had the physical connection going for him. They were hot together. He couldn't even look at her without getting excited and he had always thought that she felt the same way. But he knew one thing, if it had been him in that bed last night, he never would have gotten out. He definately wouldn't have woken up and gone to hockey practice that was for damn sure.

"Hey Portman," one of the girls he'd hooked up with earlier in the week walked up to him as he approached the dorm.

"Hey," he said quietly, she was cute. Dark hair, pretty face, petite little body.

"I looked for you last night," she whispered and moved close to him, she put on a sexy little pout, "you weren't around."

"I was busy," he smiled down at her. Busy waiting for a girl who never came, who never would come. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she giggled, "Are you busy now?"

"No," he said, "right now I'm free." Alright Julie, two could play at this game. He grabbed this girl and kissed her. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Mm," she nodded, "Yes please."

* * *

"You know, I don't understand you," Scot shook his head at Julie, "you're the one that pushed for last night. You were the one who asked if I wanted to. Why did you want to do that so badly, Julie?" 

"Because I like you," she said, "and I needed to know that it was there."

"That what was there?" He asked, although he sort of already knew.

"The spark," she whispered, "the spark that I feel when I'm with,"

"When you're with him?" He yelled. "So last night, what we had, was all about him? Tell me something Julie, while I was inside of you," she closed her eyes,

"Don't," she whispered, "please don't."

"No," he was really furious, "no, you don't get to say don't right now. While I was inside of you, did you want him? When you moaned, and said that you had never felt that good in your life, did you want him? Or forget last night, what about every time I've kissed you, or held you, or made you laugh? The whole time, this whole thing we've been doing, was it just because you couldn't have him?"

"No," she shook her head crying. "No, that's not it at all. I want to be with you," she went to put her arms around him, he shook his head and backed away. "Last night was incredible, and it wasn't about him."

"I don't believe you," he shook his head. "How many times have you hooked up since he got here?"

"Three," she whispered, it was time for honesty, she knew that. "Once right before I went for that run, once last week, when you found us."

"And the third?" He was a little afraid to ask. "So far it seems like the other two were warm ups for me." She shivered; she didn't like to think of it in such cold terms, so black and white.

"The third was last night," she sighed and looked at the ground.

"That's what I figured," he mumbled. "I can't do this Julie," he shook his head, "I'm not cut out for second place."

"Scot wait!" She said, sobbing, "Please!" She ran after him as he walked away and grabbed his arm. "Please don't do this."

"Don't beg Julie," he said turning around, "You're too good for that."

* * *

Julie cried the whole bus ride to Abby's hotel. She felt horrible, completely miserable, she had lost them both, because she couldn't choose. As she rode the elevator up she thought about the night before. She knew she couldn't ever take it back, she had lost her virginity, to make a point. She felt disgusting, like the kind of girl she had never wanted to become. When she reached Abby's room, she knocked on the door. 

"Hi, if you could just put the food," Abby, answered the door wearing a robe, "Julie? I thought you were room service, what are you doing here? Uh can you give me a sec?" She closed the door for a second and opened it again quickly. "OK, I'm back. Have you been crying?"

"I'm a whore," Julie sniffled as she threw herself into her older sister's arms. "I'm a horrible, dirty whore."

"You are not," Abby said, "wait, maybe you are, what did you do?"

"I slept with Scot," she sniffed as they sat on the bed.

"That's OK," Abby nodded, "I mean, he's not my type, but you like him, and he's nuts about you."

"That I slept with him isn't what makes me a whore," Julie said, "it's why I slept with him."

"Was it so that he'd give you money?" Abby asked, still confused, "Because then yes, you would be a whore."

"I pretty much did it because Portman dared me to," she sighed, "He said that I didn't want to, so I had to prove him wrong." Abby stared at her.

"It was your first time right?" Abby asked. Julie nodded. "You had sex your first time to prove a point?" Julie nodded again. "How was it?"

"What?" Julie asked.

"My first time sucked, but he was the same age as me, had no idea what he was doing," Abby began rattling off, "was it at least good?"

"It was," Julie nodded, "it was great, totally amazing, but,"

"It was with the wrong guy," Abby said. Julie nodded quietly. "Does Scot know?"

"There is no Scot," she sighed, "it's over."

"Does Portman know?" Abby asked quietly, Julie shook her head. "He doesn't know any of it?"

"He knows I slept with him," she whispered, "but he doesn't know how I feel."

"You should tell him," she looked up and saw Luis standing there in front of her.

"Oh my god!" She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you to stay in the bathroom!" Abby hissed.

"Yeah, because I was going to miss this," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God!" Julie said, "I think I'm going to throw up, you, and you, and ugh gross."

"I told you I didn't want her to know," Abby said, "Look, I was bored,"

"So you sleep with Luis?" Julie said, "Abby, this is low, even for you."

"Hey!" He piped in, "Wait a minute,"

"Oh, no offense meant!" Julie sighed, "but seriously you two? Why?"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say the things you said," Abby sighed, "because I know you're upset right now. But yes, I was bored, I went to your school, he was there, one thing led to another, and we,"

"OK," Julie nodded, "I got it."

"I'm gonna go," Luis said, pointing to the door.

"You do that," Abby nodded. He waved, Julie smiled weakly and Abby turned back to her sister. "I'm sorry, I know you told me not to,"

"No," Julie shook her head, "like I can judge right now? I lost my virginity out of spite."

"So what are you going to do?" Abby said. "I mean, are you going to tell him?"

"I want to," Julie nodded, "but it's just, God, Abby the look on his face, and I spent last night with another guy, he'd never buy that I love him."

"You love him?" Abby gasped, "I thought you just wanted him to screw you, you think you love him?"

"Did I say that I loved him?" Julie traced back in the conversation.

"Yeah," Abby nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "just a second ago."

"Oh," Julie said quietly, processing it, "Do I love him?"

"I don't know Julie," Abby sighed, "I'm not you, do you want to make a list?" They did this, listed things out to decide how they felt.

"Yes," Julie nodded, leaning over to the nightstand grabbing the hotel pad and paper and giving it to Abby. "Ok, do I love Portman?"

"Well let's see," Abby said, "why do you think you might love him?"

"Because he's hot," Julie said, "and he's a great kisser, and he's wonderful and, and I get butterflies every time he walks in a room."

"So far these are all physical," Abby said.

"He makes me laugh," Julie struggled, "but not as much as Scot did. And when we talk its great, but not as great as it was with Scot."

"What this sounds like," Abby said, "is that you don't want either of them. You want some kind of crazy Portman Scot combination."

"Yeah," Julie said, "that's it exactly, can we do that?"

"Hold on," Abby said sarcastically, "I'll get my guy combiner out? Julie, you know you can't do that. You can't have them both, you have to,"

"Choose," Julie sighed, "I know, the problem is, I think I took too long. I don't think either of them would take me back at this point."

* * *

**Review it please!**


	11. Life Intervenes

**Author's Note: So yeah...This chapter is a little weird, but I like it, it's unexpected...to say the least. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Life Intervenes**

Julie had made her choice, she was sure of it. She knew what she wanted, as she got off of the bus and walked into the dorm, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Please let him be there.

"Julie!" Portman answered the door, he was shirtless. "What are you, I um, hi."

"Hi," she said, "Can I come in?"

"Um," he said, "I'm kinda busy, if you could come back later, or maybe I'll come find you,"

"Dean," she heard a high giggly voice, and then saw a little brunette walk up behind him, wearing a pink cashmere sweater, "I have to go," she kissed him, "I had fun."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Me too."

"Hi Julie," she waved and walked out.

"Hi," Julie nodded, she recognized this girl from class, standard Muffy, of course. "So," she said, "you and um,"

"Alexis," he said, "her name's Alexis."

"Alexis," She said, "Right. Well, I just wanted to um, say that I'm sorry. I mean, about last night."

"Forget it," he said, "it's fine."

"I mean, what happened with Scot," she said, "it just sort of did, and well, I want to be friends." Liar, she thought to herself. She didn't want to be friends. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him. She wanted to kiss him and have him hold her. She wanted to have him whisper to her on the bench like he used to, and hold hands with him. But it was too late for that now, he had probably had sex with this Alexis girl, she knew he had made out with her. And why shouldn't he? She slept had been dating someone else, had slept with someone else.

"Sure," he nodded, "yeah, friends, I mean, I guess we have to be right? Because of the team."

"Right," she said, "OK, so um, friends, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he nodded. "See you." Julie walked out of her room and down the hall to hers. She fell back onto her bed. God she had screwed up. She lay on her bed for a few minutes when she heard a knock on the door she stood up and answered it.

"Hi," Scot was standing in front of her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, "I overreacted, and I know you told me it was over, and I should trust you," No you shouldn't, she thought to herself. "I said some really awful things that I hate myself for. And if you can deal with the fact that I acted like a major ass hole, could you possibly forgive me?" She smiled at him, he really was so great. And well, he wanted her, and wasn't hanging out shirtless with stupid girls named Alexis who wore overpriced sweaters.

"If you can forgive me," she said, quietly. "For not explaining to you better."

"Done," he smiled and kissed her. "So, do you want to talk about last night?" She nodded and sat down. "You did want to do it right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I did."

"No regrets?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. Why was she lying so much? She had a million regrets. "Except for the fight this morning."

"I didn't like that part either," he smiled, "but making up could be fun." He went to kiss her, she pulled away, "Or not."

"I don't think we should again," she said quietly, "I'm not ready Scot, I shouldn't have last night."

"OK," he nodded, "that's fine."

"Really," she said, "You don't mind?"

"No," he shook his head, "I mean, I wish you had decided that before I already got a taste," she giggled, "but if you're not ready, then you're not ready." She smiled. "So, we're OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "We're OK."

"So, can I kiss you now?" He asked, "Or are we not ready for that yet either?"

"No," she laughed, "that we're ready for." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back softly. "I like making up."

"Me too," he laughed, "Although I'd like to not do it much."

* * *

A few days later Julie stood putting books into her locker. She closed it and saw Alexis standing there. 

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Oh, hi," Julie said, she wondered why she was talking to her.

"I just wanted to tell you, nothing happened with me and Dean the other day," Alexis said, "I mean, we made out, but nothing else. We really just talked."

"OK," Julie said, trying to not give away her feelings. She didn't need this girl running off to all of her friends giggling about how ridiculous Julie Gaffney was.

"Why aren't you guys together?" Alexis asked. "Because when we talked, I have to tell you, it was mostly about you. He likes you, a lot."

"It's complicated," Julie sighed, "also I have a boyfriend."

"Scooter?" Alexis said. Julie nodded. "So, you're not going to be with Dean?"

"No," Julie said. "I'm not."

"So, then you don't care if," Alexis started,

"Look," Julie said, "I don't care what he does OK? I don't care what you do with him. What do you even want with him?"

"What did you want with him?" Alexis said, "I mean let's face it, aside from his looks and well, his other um, well physical attributes, what's there? I mean, no money, no connections," Julie felt the rage bubble inside of her, "It will piss my parents off though, how did yours react?"

"For your information," Julie said, "He's funny and sweet, and really great. And he probably sees right through you. And I never told my parents, just my sister."

"What do you care?" Alexis said, "I mean, you have Scooter Vanderbilt, talk about a catch." Julie looked at her. "Oh come on, you haven't thought about it? I mean, he's a senior, from a good family, plenty of money,"

"I don't care about any of that," Julie shook her head, who did this girl think she was? "Maybe that kind of thing is important to you, but I don't care."

"Then why aren't you with Dean?" Alexis asked.

"Because I'm not," Julie said, "It's really not any of your business."

"Fine," she said, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Thanks," Julie said, walking away. "And just so you know, until Sunday morning he still wanted to be with me. I made out with him on Saturday night." She spit out the last part. If this girl was going to put Portman down and question her reasons for being with Scot, she wasn't going to be nice. She couldn't stand girls like that; who thought they were entitled to things just because they're parents had money. Her parents had money but you didn't see her acting like that, like she was all better than everyone and her shit didn't smell.

"Hey," Scot said walking up to her and giving her a small kiss, "you seem mad. Is everything OK?"

"Just some fucking Muffy giving me a hard time," she rolled her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," He teased her and put his arm around her.

"Oh my god! The last time I heard that one I fell off my dinosaur!" She said.

"Oh you're so funny Gaffney," He responded, "so funny I forgot to laugh,"

"OK, but seriously," she said, "Would you have asked me out if I weren't well, like if you didn't know Abby, and you didn't know that we're both,"

"Rich preppy kids who try not to be rich preppy kids?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, God, he so got her. "Exactly."

"Probably," he smiled, "Since I saw you, thought you were cute, and then asked who you were. Finding out that you were a Gaffney just gave me a reason to talk to you. Why?"

"Something this girl said," she sighed, "About you being a catch."

"I am a catch," he laughed. And it was back, that confidence of his that she had noticed at first.

"You're very sure of yourself." She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Well I should be," He said, quietly, moving his face closer to her, "I mean, I'm smart, athletic, rich, apparently adorable, because you like me,"

"Well, I might like you," she joked, "I'm still on the fence about that."

"Oh really," he laughed.

"Yeah really," she smiled as he came in and kissed her. As she pulled out she giggled, "Well, that makes up my mind for me."

"Oh," he nodded, "Good." She laughed. Maybe life had chosen for her, and maybe life knew better than she did. She was definitely starting to realize that what she wanted was not necessarily what she needed.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	12. Talk is Cheap

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while to get up...My life is being eaten by a very dysfunction production of Into the Woods...yeah...its annoying. Anyway, sorry again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every time!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Talk is Cheap**

"Julie!" Portman stormed up to her after classes while she sat at a table in the library getting a head start on some homework. "What the hell? What did you say to Alexis?"

"Oh, did I upset the little bitch?" Julie said, looking up at him. "So sorry."

"Well, she's damn pissed at me," he said. "So, what's the deal here? You get to screw the goalie but I can't date another girl?"

"She's just using you!" Julie said, shaking her head, going back to her work.

"Ever think that I was using her?" He asked. She looked up at him. "No, of course not, because you know." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Do you really think I thought there was a chance in hell that girl would call me her boyfriend? Or tell anyone she hooked up with me for that matter? I know, OK Julie? Guys like me, that's what we're good for; helping poor little rich girls get that little bit of rebellion out of their system."

"That was harsh," Julie said quietly.

"It's true right?" He said to her. "You remember when you introduced me to your parents?" Julie looked down at the ground; this wasn't a memory she was proud of. "'This is one of our defensemen Dean Portman,'" he shook his head, "Not even, 'my friend.' God, babe, that stung. For all your talk of not wanting to be one of them, you are." She started to protest. "No, you are! Julie, the only person you even told about us was your sister, who you've spent your whole life trying to live up to. And then," he said, shaking his head, "And then I come here and you're with him. This guy, who represents all that crap that you always said you wanted to be away from. This guy who has money and knows your family, and who you would introduce to your parents as Scot, your boyfriend, not as Scot, the varsity goalie. You didn't even tell him about me until you had to. But I thought, hey, it's still me and Julie right? I mean, this is the Cat, and we're all hot and heavy, and it's going to be great again. And then you chose and you chose him. Julie, I don't blame you, OK? But don't lie to me anymore." He started to walk away.

"You're wrong," she said, stopping him. "You're so wrong. Yes, I was afraid to tell people about you, but it was not because I was ashamed of you. I was afraid of me, of what I felt. Dean, I have been Julianne, the good daughter, for fourteen years. That's who I am, and then you came along, and that was gone, it didn't matter. I didn't care what my parents thought, or whether Abby would approve, all I wanted to do was be with you. And it scared me." She took a deep breath. "And then you were gone, so I had to forget. I had to push down every feeling, every instinct that told me that I belonged with you. And it started to get easier, because there was him." She smiled. "He made me laugh, and he listened when I talked and he understood me. And maybe it was wrong of me to not tell him, but I couldn't! I couldn't even think about you because it hurt way too much." She pulled her lips in trying to hold back tears, "Every time I thought about you I had to think about the fact that you chose something else. And what hurt the most, was that I didn't even know what that something else was! You didn't even care enough to tell me why you weren't here! You still haven't told me, so don't you dare, accuse me of lying to you." She was gasping for air, trying to not break down. "I could have loved you, I know that, but you blew it, not me." She stood up and walked away. She got out into the hallway and placed her back against the lockers and cried her hand over her mouth. That was probably the hardest conversation she had ever had.

"Hey kid," Scot said, walking up, she smiled at him. She knew he was coming, they had planned to meet. He kissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, "Just hold me OK?" He nodded and put his arms around her.

"It's Portman isn't it?" He said quietly.

"We just had a long and very difficult talk," she sighed, "he said things. True things, that I didn't want to deal with."

"What kind of things?" Scot asked quietly.

"That I was ashamed of him," she said, "Of us. That I was becoming one of those girls I never wanted to be."

"Do you think you're becoming one of those girls?" He looked down at her.

"Sometimes," she nodded, "I mean, I'm excelling in boarding school, I haven't gotten into trouble once. They asked me to run for student council!" She sighed, "And then there's you."

"Me," he nodded, "Me meaning the preppy hunk boyfriend who your parents could have picked out for you."

"No," she shook her head. "You meaning this amazing guy who I have these amazing feelings for that I'm not afraid of. It's safe and great. But that's the thing, it's safe. You're safe."

"You don't like safe?" He asked.

"I didn't think I liked safe," she said quietly.

"Julie," he sighed, "I care about you, I want to make you happy. But can I make you happy?"

"You do make me happy," she said, "You make me very happy. I like feeling safe. I like that when I'm with you, it's soft and warm. There aren't sparks, it doesn't feel like it's about to explode. It feels better than anything I ever had in my life."

"Better than him?" He asked. She nodded.

"Better than him," she said, "better than home. Better than the Ducks."

"Better than the Ducks?" He asked, completely thrown off, "Julie, do you mean that."

"Yes," she nodded. "I do mean that."

"This summer," He started, "which I know is a long way off, but there's this sailboat, that I've convinced my father, I am indeed responsible enough to captain, and it's docked at Oyster Bay but, it could easily make it's way up the coast."

"Are you saying that you're going to sail up to Maine?" She laughed.

"Up to Maine," he smiled, putting his arms around his waist, "And then down to Florida, or North Carolina, or wherever." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I take that smile as an acceptance?"

"That sounds amazing," she smiled, and kissed him, "Like really incredibly amazing. Oh my god Scot!"

"So this is a definite yes?" He smiled, "And a definite choice?"

"I choose you," she smiled and kissed him. "I choose you and insanely romantic sailing trips," he kissed her, "and parental approval, and,"

"Julie," he warned, "you're doing that talking too much thing again."

"Well then do that shutting me up thing again," she smiled at him flirtatiously. He laughed and kissed her pulling her close to him. She let the warm feeling she got from kissing him wash over her.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	13. Comparing Notes

**Author's Note: So, YAY for Fanfiction working again. This chapter was kind of hard to come by for me...it took a while to get right. But I like it. Hope its enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: This just gets redundant after a while...

* * *

Chapter 13: Comparing Notes**

"So it's Scot then?" Abby asked later that night when she talked on the phone. "But what about the spark?"

"I don't need the spark," Julie said, "when I'm with Scot, I feel warm, like nothing bad can happen. I think warmth is better than sparks."

"You're fifteen," Abby laughed, "how are you so freaking mature?"

"Well, see," she sighed, "I have this insanely immature seventeen year old sister, who does stupid things like get kicked out of school and have casual sex with my fifteen year old friends so, I had to grow up fast."

"Oh, so this is my fault." Abby said, "And for your information, it was great casual sex."

"For the zillionth time," Julie said quickly, "I don't want to hear anything about it. From either of you."

"So, if you're sailing around the world with Scot this summer," Abby sighed, "does that mean,"

"He'll be in Maine for the debut," Julie smiled, "We'll be back in time for it."

"Are you happy Julie?" Abby asked, "I'm serious."

"I am," she said. "He makes me happy, that's part of the warm feeling."

"How warm does he make you?" Abby asked.

"Not that warm," Julie cautioned, "Not yet. Until I'm totally over Portman, I don't want to have sex with him again."

"That's probably a good plan," Abby laughed. "But you two, on a boat, just the two of you, for the whole summer,"

"Well," Julie giggled, "I'm hoping by then I'll be well over him."

"Why Julianne Gaffney!" Abby laughed, "I dare say you passed Julie the good daughter by the wayside."

"Abby, I have never been happier," Julie said, "Do you think Mother will like him?"

"Is the sky blue?" Abby laughed, "Do you care?"

"No," Julie laughed, "But it will be nice, to you know, be able to tell her about him."

"Yeah well," Abby said sheepishly, "After the guy she caught me with this afternoon I think even Portman would be welcome by her."

"What did she catch you doing?" Julie gasped. Although she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Let's just say she now knows for sure that that white dress is a façade." Abby laughed, "I'll spare you the details. Needless to say I'm under house arrest. School and deb stuff, nothing else."

"Sucks," Julie sighed, "Although, you should have known better than to do anything while she was home."

"Yeah yeah," Abby smiled, "Well, I've got to go. Go on being insanely happy."

"Bye Abby," Julie said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Portman," Scot said, walking up to him. "We need to talk."

"Yeah," Portman said, "What do you want to talk about Scooter?"

"It's Scot," he corrected him. "And you know what I want to talk about."

"What's to talk about?" Portman shrugged. "She made her choice, she chose you. Don't know why, but she did."

"I want you to stay away from her," Scot said.

"Isn't that up to her?" Portman turned, he knew he could take this guy if he wanted to. "I mean, it's not like you own her." He wanted him to say something offensive, something belittling Julie, he wanted a reason to hit him.

"That's not what I meant," Scot said calmly, "Look, she was really upset this afternoon. I don't think you realize,"

"I do realize," Portman snapped, "I wanted her, alright? I wanted to be with her, still do actually," he looked intently at Scot, "and even though she thinks she knows, I'm not giving her up. Not after what she said to me this afternoon."

"Maybe she was just defending herself this afternoon," Scot said stepping up to him, "You basically told her that you thought she had become everything she hated."

"You don't say that you love someone as a defense," Portman smiled cruelly. He saw Scot's face change. "Yet another thing she left out I guess."

"She didn't leave it out," he said, "But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. And like I said, stay away."

"And if I don't?" Portman wanted to laugh, did this skinny little prep really think he could beat him? "What are you going to do about it?"

"You don't scare me Portman," Scot held his ground. In reality he was a little bit terrified. He had seen this guy lay out two of his team mates already. "I'm not going to let her go either."

"Really Scooter," Portman stepped forward to him, "You willing to back that up?" Scot didn't flinch, if it was for Julie, it was worth it to him. Portman was a little taken aback. Obviously this guy actually was willing to fight. "Treat her right. If I find out that you hurt her, you won't live long enough to apologize."

"I'll keep that in mind," Scot said, still not backing down. He glanced over and saw Julie walking towards them.

"What's going on here?" Julie asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't like what she was seeing.

"We were just talking," Scot smiled and put his arm around her.

"Yeah," Portman smiled back at him. "Talking."

"Oh," Julie said, sliding out of his arm. "What about?" She looked back and forth at them. She still was not comfortable with them talking, because she knew that they were probably not just talking.

"Oh things," Portman smiled at her, "You know, like the locker room, during the Iceland game," Julie froze.

"Portman, don't," she said under her breath.

"Oh, so you do remember." She gulped as she saw his smiling face. Of course she remembered, it was one of the most intensely passionate moments of her life. "Your back against the lockers, both of us half undressed, your legs around my waist, no one sure where their hands are." She glared at him, "Oh God Dean, not there, it tickles." He had his eyes closed and he was mocking her breathy voice. "It sucked that we were kicked out of the game, but we had fun anyway, didn't we Cat?"

"Shut up!" She closed her eyes, and shook her head "Shut up, shut up." She looked over apologetically at Scot, who just hugged her from behind and put his cheek against hers. It was the first time she ever felt uncomfortable having him hold her. But something about the way his arms fell around her, it felt wrong.

"Tickles?" He said, "That's funny, Julie, I don't remember you being very ticklish on Saturday." She gasped and turned around.

"OK," she said, "this ends now. I'm leaving! And you two can, you know what, screw both of you!" She ran away.

"Julie," They both shouted and started after her.

"No," she said, turning around, "Here's the deal." She turned to Scot, "I chose you, and if that's not enough for you, then this isn't worth it. And you," she turned to Portman, "I chose him, and you have to deal with that, and respect that. I am not something to compete over, and those things, those moments, that you were just talking about, both of you, were private and personal and very special to me. And if you want to ruin them and use them as ammunition for each other, that's fine, but don't expect me to stand around and listen to you two compare notes." She held her head up as she walked away from them. She felt the tears building in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry in front of them. That was one thing that she knew she could control.


	14. On The Way

**Author's Note: And so it must end...yes yes, I'm finishing this one, but as always, I am leaving it very open to a sequel...a very fun sequel that I have a great idea for, and will probably begin writing right away. (MeGIANT WHALE PENIS!) Anyway, the set up is very obvious. Thanks for everyone who read, reveiwed and put up with the drama of this little tale of mine!**

**Disclaimer: As if it needs to be said, I own nothing and no one.

* * *

Chapter 14: On The Way **

Julie slammed her dorm door and plopped on her bed, her arms crossed across her chest. She was livid, she couldn't even bring herself to call Abby she was so mad. How dare they? They had told her to choose, and she had chosen, at least on some surface level. Yes, part of her still wanted to be with Portman, but she also had to be real, it did not seem likely to happen, and even if it did what was the point? They really didn't have anything in common, except that they liked to make out with each other, and he was still keeping that damn secret from her, well, from everyone. She heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it, before she could say anything she found herself lost in a deep passionate kiss. She kissed back, just as passionately and then pulled out.

"Wow," she said blinking. "Um, yeah, Wow."

"Still no sparks?" Scot said, with a confident smirk.

"We are way past sparks," She smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him into the room. He reached out and closed the door behind him and started kissing her again. She pulled him over to the bed and lay down, never once breaking their connection. "Scot?" She whispered as he started kissing her neck. "Behind my ears."

"What?" He asked, pulling back slightly.

"That's where it tickles," She said, "try it." He laughed and started kissing her again, moving her long hair out of the way and then lowered his mouth to the soft skin behind her ear and kissed it softly, then slipped his tongue out. She giggled and pulled away as a reflex. "See?"

"Mmm," he said, "I see." He sat up. "Julie, I can't be this guy, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up.

"I mean, I'm not the guy who makes out with girls in the locker room and who thinks of kissing you in the tickly places," he sighed, "it's not who I am. I really like you Julie, but if there's anyone who gets the lets be real with each other thing it's you. So, I'll kiss you plenty, and when you're ready to again, we'll do that thing you liked on Saturday," She giggled shyly, "But I'm not going to change, I'm never going to be him, I'm never going to feel you up in a hallway, or what did you say on Saturday? Right, shove you down on a bed and have my way with you. And if that's what you want, then, you're with the wrong guy."

"But I want you," She said, and went to kiss him again, he shook his head. "No, Scot I do. I don't want you to be him, I want you to be you."

"When you said that you could love him," Scot asked, "was that an impulse, or what?"

"No, it wasn't an impulse," Julie sighed, "I could, but not if he won't let me in. I could love you too, I think, will you let me?"

"No more expecting me to do weird Portmany things to you?" He asked her, "Seriously, I mean, if you really like the behind the ears thing, then I'll do it occasionally, but licking behind your ears kind of freaks me out."

"I just didn't want to keep it a secret from you," she said quietly, using a seductive whisper, and putting her arms around his neck, "I didn't want him to have done anything to me that you hadn't. You did it better."

"Oh God Julie," He kissed her, "You swear you're not ready?"

"I'm sorry," she said, letting him kiss her again, "Did I say I wasn't ready?" Scot smiled, and kissed her deeply again, they lowered each other down.

* * *

"My dad got laid off," Portman said, quietly, approaching Julie at her locker the next morning. 

"What?" She turned to him.

"My dad lost his job," He said, "I had to work after school, so did Tony." Julie nodded, picturing his older brother in her head, "That's why I didn't come."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said. "If I had known, I wouldn't have, we could have worked it out."

"Julie," he said, "You've never had a hard day in your life, I didn't think you'd see it as a real reason."

"You really don't know me as well as I thought you did," she sighed and started walking away. "I chose him, Dean."

"Yeah," he nodded, and followed after her, "I know, but I thought after yesterday,"

"No," She shook her head, "Dean, I _chose _him."

"Oh," he said understanding. "Right, of course, so no you and me?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm really sorry. About everything, I mean, your family, the whole Scot thing, everything. I meant what I said on Sunday though, I do want to be your friend."

"Babe," He laughed, "I can't be friends with you, every time I look at you I want to jump you."

"You could give it another shot with Alexis," She shrugged, "She seemed really into you."

"What would I want with some fucking Muffy?" He winked at her, and she smiled wide. She knew that he had said that for her, "Nah, I'll just keep on not letting them own me, as long as you promise me the same."

"I promise," Julie smiled, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding."

**

* * *

June **

Julie skipped towards the docks, obscenely giddy. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a white blouse tied up over her bathing suit top and jean shorts. Scot had given her an exact description of his boat. She saw it and him standing on it, smiled, she ran and jumped into his arms kissing him.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he laughed. "So," He stepped off the deck and then helped her to the dock, "What's the agenda?"

"Well," she sighed, "The Yacht Club is over there," she pointed, "Which is where my parents are waiting for us to lunch, and then we have to bail Abby out of an afternoon with her deb escort and we leave in the morning."

"And I'm meeting the parents," He smiled, putting his arm around her, "Wait, wait, 'This is Scot, he was the goalie for the varsity team at my school!'"

"Shut up," She hit him, "I never should have told you that, no, it will be 'This is Scot, my amazing boyfriend," He smiled and kissed her, "Who I love," he kissed her again, "and I can't wait to have lots of amazing,"

"Yeah, leave that last part out," he laughed, cutting her off. She smiled at him. "So where do you want to sail to?"

"The end of the world," She said, stepping away but still holding his hand. He smiled as they walked, "But actually? There's this little town in Massachusetts, Charlie said he has a cousin there, Capeside?"

"I've been to Capeside," Scot laughed, "There's this great restaurant right at the dock, cute little brunette waitress,"

"Oh," Julie said, jokingly pulling her hand out of his, "I guess you could take her away on your boat then."

"Too bad I like blondes," he smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her in, he kissed her. "Did I say I missed you yet?"

"Yes," she giggled, "Anyway, Charlie gave me a phone number," she pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. "Pacey Whitter."

"Nice name," Scot laughed.

"You should talk Scooter," Julie rolled her eyes.

"There you are!" Abby said, walking up to them, "Hi Scot!"

"Hi Abby," He waved, "I hear we're rescuing you tonight."

"Oh no," She said a sarcastic smile plastered across her face, "He decided to come out with us. I think you'll like Richard, he's dull, has no personality beyond what the clubbers will let him, and has an inexplicable crush on me."

"Sounds like a winner," Scot laughed, "Well," he extended, his other arm and put it around Abby, "Shall we go to lunch and have me win over your parents?"

"Yes," Abby said, "Let's make me into a bigger disappointment."

"I'm excited," Julie giggled. "For everything."

**The End**

**

* * *

Hmm...what will happen to Julie and Scot in Capeside? I don't know, perhaps they will encounter some more joyful agnst? I mean, it's Capeside, the agnst capital of the world, so it's HIGHLY likely. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Ciao!**


End file.
